The Flynn-Fletcher Christmas Tradition
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Isabella and Phineas are going through their first holiday season as a married couple. When they get to the Linda and Lawrence's house for Christmas Phineas is reminded of the Christmas tradition. Which brings up an old Christmas story from Phineas' past that he didn't want to remember. What will happen? Will Phineas continue the Flynn-Fletcher Christmas Tradition?


**AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or its characters. Or the song Angels We Have Heard On High by Josh Groban or any of the songs mentioned. Shout out to my beta thanks for all your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading. **

"How was your first Hanukah Mr. Flynn?"

"It was amazing Mrs. Flynn." Phineas said with a smile as he brought his wife in for a kiss.

Isabella and Phineas were celebrating their first holiday season as a married couple and since Isabella's family celebrated Hanukah and Phineas' family celebrated Christmas the families didn't have to fight over who got them for the holidays. After Hanukah was over the happy couple hugged and kissed Isabella's family goodbye and headed over to the Flynn – Fletcher house. They had a few days before Christmas but there was still a lot to be done. The day before Christmas Eve Ferb returned home with his fiancée Vanessa. They were going to be married in June and the entire family was looking forward to the wedding.

Ferb lived in London and managed the European offices of the Flynn – Fletcher Company. Phineas and Isabella lived in Boston where he managed the business state side. Both Phineas and Ferb didn't have to see each other only on the holidays. They had monthly meetings at the office and they would switch every month. But when Ferb came through the door the first person he hugged was Phineas. Then he made his way around the room as greetings and hugs were exchanged. After dinner Ferb and Vanessa excused themselves as they were still a little jet lagged from their flight and since Candace now lived in her own house with her husband Jeremy and their kids Ferb and Vanessa took her old room. Phineas and Isabella took his old room.

The next morning was Christmas Eve. After a delicious breakfast Ferb and Vanessa went to visit her parents. After many years apart her parents had finally gotten back together. She wasn't exactly sure how that happened but she assumed one of her father's inators was to blame. After the breakfast dishes were cleared and put away Linda, Isabella, and Phineas sat in the kitchen cutting vegetables and preparing food for the party.

"Oh Phineas make sure you're ready for our family tradition tonight." Linda said to her son as he was stirring sauce on the stove.

"What's the family tradition?" Isabella asked.

Linda looked at her son shocked that he hadn't told her. Phineas now had pink cheeks as he suddenly became very interested in the sauce he was stirring.

"Well every Christmas Eve we gather and sing carols and every year Phineas and Ferb sing Angles We Have Heard on High."

"Why Angels We Have Heard on High?" Isabella asked.

"Well…"

"Oh come on mom…' Phineas suddenly cut in 'Don't tell that story."

"Come on honey it's cute."

"Whatever I'm not going to stand here and be embarrassed." Phineas let the spoon go, stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

They sat there in silence for a minute. Isabella finally broke it.

"I've never seen him get that upset."

Linda got up and stirred the sauce that Phineas had abandoned.

"Well the first time he sang it he forgot the words."

"What?"

"Yeah' Linda said as she turned the sauce off and continued chopping vegetables 'It was our first Christmas together as a family the boys were about 5. And believe it or not Phineas and Ferb were not close. They hardly ever talked or played together, anything.' Isabella sat there shocked Ferb was the person Phineas was closest to expect maybe her. 'Well on Christmas Eve we start our tradition Phineas decides to go first and I'm waiting for his normal jingle bells but then he starts singing Angles We Have Heard on High and after the first verse he forgot the words. Well here comes Ferb singing along and they finished the song together. That was the first time those boys interacted I think they hugged after too. After that there was no stopping them. They've been inseparable ever since and every year they sing that song, but now they go last."

Isabella smiled. "I'm going to talk to Phineas."

"Ok dear I'm almost done here anyways."

Isabella stood and went upstairs there was only one place he would be. When she opened his bedroom door she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the door.

"My mom told you huh?"

"Yeah" Isabella said as she closed the door and walked toward her husband.

"It's so embarrassing."

"I think it's cute." Isabella said as she wrapped her hands around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked over his shoulder and saw the picture he held in his hand. She saw an adorable 5 year old Phineas side arm hugging an equally adorable 5 year old Ferb. Both had huge smiles on their faces. "Is that after it happened?"

"Yeah' Phineas said with a smile 'This was our first Christmas as a family. Our parents had just married the summer before. Up until that point we hadn't spoken to each other much. We shared this room but I would draw plans on my desk and he would build things on his. After this happened' he said gesturing to the picture 'we started talking and that's when we realized we had the love of building things in common. It really brought us together."

Phineas put the picture back on his bed side table. He leaned back and put his hand over Isabella's. Then he heard her giggle in his ear. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled his face in her hair and he heard her giggle again.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I know how close you and Ferb are and it's hard to believe that there was a time when you hardly ever spoke."

Phineas chuckled "Well believe it but I couldn't imagine my life without Ferb so even though that night is one of the most embarrassing nights in my life it's still one of the best days of my life."

"What else is on your list of best days?" Isabella asked as she burrowed her face in his chest.

Phineas caressed her cheek and forced her to look at him "Well there was that summer day when we built the roller coaster, then there was the first day of freshman year when I realized I was in love with you, then there was the day we started dating, the day you said you would marry me, our wedding day, all my best days include you." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Phineas slide back against the pillows as he continued to passionately kiss his wife. It was at that moment when Ferb walked in.

"Hey… woah… sorry…" Isabella and Phineas broke apart.

"It's ok bro what's up?"

"People will be here soon you might want to start getting ready."

"Ok thanks Ferb."

"No problem." Ferb said as he closed the door.

No one in the trio was really in shock over what just happened. It wasn't the first time they had been walked in on. Whether it was Ferb walking in on Phineas or Phineas walking in on Ferb. Phineas gave his wife one last kiss before they got up and started getting dressed.

It was shaping up to be a lovely party. Candace and Jeremy were there with their three kids who practically clung to Phineas and Ferb. Isabella couldn't help but smile it was obvious that the kids adored their uncles always wanting to show them the cool things they built or an awesome plan they had drawn. Phineas just smiled as he sat with Jeremy Jr. on his lap. He looked over and saw Fred on Ferb's lap. The boys were just 18 months apart J.J. had just turned 3 and Fred was about to turn 5. Xavier was sitting between his uncles showing them the latest thing he built in school. He was very proud of his model roller coaster and at just 8 years old he had beat his uncles by two years. Vanessa walked over and stood by Isabella.

"I've been looking for him for an hour." Vanessa said with a smile.

"He's been here playing with the kids. It's great seeing them like this. They never push the kids away once."

"Yeah and they are always interested in what the kids have to say." Vanessa returned.

"They are going to make such great dads." Isabella said as her hand rested on her stomach.

"Yes they are." Vanessa said as her hand also rested on her stomach.

The two women walked off to mingle with the other guests. Phineas and Ferb's grandparents were all there. They were sitting and chatting when Linda tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone it is time for the Christmas tradition so I hope everyone is ready who would like to go first."

"We would" Xavier, Fred and J.J. all stood up.

"Alright boys come on down." Phineas and Ferb said as they set up to play DJ like they did every year.

Candace handed them the CD and Ferb put it on and hit play and the boys started singing Dominick the Donkey. This got a chuckle from the group and when they were done everyone clapped. Next the grandpa's came up and sang Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer. Everyone was in tears from laughing when the grandpas were done expect the grandmas did not look happy. The grandmas came up and got back with Santa Baby. After that Jeremy came up and said he wrote an original song for his boys he called the song Thank You Santa. Vanessa went next with the Christmas Song followed by Isabella with Let it Snow. This had surprised Phineas and Ferb neither one had expected them to sing but they were happy they were joining in on the tradition. Candace went next and sang a song to her boys, Run Run Rudolph, which got a laugh from everyone. The next to go were Lawrence and Linda who sang God Rest You Merry Gentleman. Everyone clapped as they finished their song.

"Alright and to close out our night Phineas and Ferb will sing Angles We Have Heard on High." Everyone clapped.

Phineas and Ferb picked up their guitars and moved their stools to the center of the room. They started strumming their guitars and then Ferb sang out in a clear deep voice.

"_Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains._

_Gloria in excelsis Deo  
Gloria in excelsis Deo"_

Then Phineas came in with his soulful voice.

"_Come to Bethlehem and see  
Christ whose birth the angels sing  
Come adore on bended knee_

_Christ the Lord, the newborn King_

_Gloria (let us sing)  
In excelsis Deo (in excelsis Deo)  
Gloria in excelsis Deo"_

Then the voices came together in perfect harmony.

"_Gloria (Angels, we have heard on high, sweetly singing)  
In excelsis Deo_

_Gloria in excelsis Deo-oria in excelsis Deo  
In Excelsis Deo"_

Everyone stood and clapped the boys had out done themselves this year. They stood and gave a bow. Phineas turned to his wife and saw the tears in her eyes. He gently wiped them away before pulling her in for a kiss that spoke of all the love between them.

The party was winding down everyone was saying goodnight before returning to their rooms and homes. They would all return the next day for Christmas dinner. After all the goodbyes and hugs and kisses Phineas and Ferb returned to their room.

She pressed her lips to his neck "Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever." She said as she nuzzled up to him.

He was about to ask her what she meant when he heard her soft even breathing. He pulled her close and he too fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning they were awoken to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Soon Lawrence, Linda, Ferb, Vanessa, Isabella, and Phineas were all around the table enjoying a wonderful breakfast prepared by Linda.

Phineas suddenly felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up.

"Oh it's my secretary give me a second." He stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hey Irving Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Phineas."

They chit chatted for a few minutes before something caught Phineas' eye.

"Alright Irving I'll see you after the holidays."

"You too boss man bye."

They hung up and Phineas called into the dining room.

"Hey Ferb Santa is real get in here."

He heard Ferb stand from the table. Linda and Lawrence shared confused looks and Isabella and Vanessa shared knowing looks.

"What's going on Phin?"

"Look." He said gesturing down to two presents wrapped identically addressed to him and Ferb.

"So they're presents for us why do you think Santa?"

"Because I organized those last night for the show and they weren't there."

Ferb thought back "I guess you're right they weren't there but they could have been placed there this morning."

"Dude I said Santa as a joke but I was just curious as to who left them."

"Well why don't you open them and find out." Linda said.

Everyone sat down Phineas picked up his box and Ferb picked up his. They both examined the box for any clue as to who it was from. So they both started to open it. They were both very confused as they pulled out pacifiers, bottles, booties, and blankets. They looked at each other in confusion they both reached into the box again and pulled out a onesie. They looked it over and said together "handsome like my dad." And then everything clicked as they looked at each other.

"I'm going to be a dad." They said together as they jumped to their feet and pulled their girls into their arms before they could blink.

There was a lot of crying, hugging, and kissing when suddenly Linda's phone went off. She looked down at it and let out a happy squeal.

"What?" everyone asked?

"Candace is pregnant with baby number 4 and it's a girl they're going to name Amanda."

"Aw." Everyone said together.

Everyone started passing out presents as Isabella pulled Phineas aside.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this the best Christmas ever."

"No thank you for making this the best Christmas ever." Phineas said as he pulled his wife in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
